World of edu-mak
and the scene is back at the cul-de-sac edd: and so ends our adventures lets go eddy: what the heck are you talking about sockhead im still a brain in the jar ed: yeah double d double: dont be silly guys eddy was always a brain in the jar eddy: no i havent im a cool guy edd: hold it eddy we have some idolizing to do eddy: say what keviniscopus: edu-mak is handsome , edu-mak is cute the kids: when we think of edu-mak we give him a big salute eddy: you have got to kid me edu-mak: attention everyone the little things from your shoe lesees , aglets yes agles are here to be declared to be the most horrible things in the entire world edd: thank glad ed: double snap out of it edd: snap out of what ed eddy: uh neverming i have to find my body voice: eddy and ed eddy: who said that edd: who said what ed: hold on double d i think we contact another pyschic friend voice: eddy and ed you are the only ones who can stop edu-mak eddy: how genius voice: with the toys of power which ed hided them and this one then from the sky falls a brain screw and ed picks it up voice: you will use the brain screw when he is down ed: thanks , oh yeah i almost forgot then ed opens the jar and takes the three toys the telephone , future viewer and the rhynoplasty voice: you will use the toys to defeat him eddy: who are you anyway voice: you may call me dr norrington then norrington fades away edd: so what now eddy: oh how about we find edu-mak and return this brain screw and get back my body edd: i told you eddy you dont have a body but if this brain screw belongs to edu-mak then lets return it to him at the museum they go to the museum at the planetarium eddy: ok lets have a talk with the body stealer edd: its not good to talk about our leader eddy eddy: oh brother edu-mak: kick him in the scarabs it showes galaxion fighting rolf who rolf keeps avoiding and there is edu-mak on a throne with the toybox on the throne with keviniscopus along side edu-mak eddy: wow who knew rolf can resist a battle with galaxion edd: yeah then they go to the throne but keviniscopus stops them keviniscopus: hold who there to enter the throne ed: we dare kevin bad ancestor then ed jumps on keviniscopus and squishes him then they go to the throne room keviniscopus: ouch edd: almost powerfull and glorious lord edu-mak i have something that may interest you then rolf jumps and gets the brain screw and pins edu-mak down rolf: take this you monster of nature edd: be carefull with that rolf but edd holds rolf arm which causes to drop the screw ed: double d no rolf: ed boy no edu-mak: well done my servant now finish of this rechid assasin edd: isnt that a little harsh how about we slap him or just invoc his internet priviliges for 5 days edu-mak: kill him eddy: double d no double d doesnt do anything double d: im sorry my lord i cant hurt a friend edu-mak: what rolf: ha then rolf runs away edu-mak: keviniscopus how could you let him escape keviniscopus: oh im very sorry your perfectnes edu-mak: and you you disapointed us for the first and only time double d into the pit of comprition with you double d: yes my lord edu-mak: and you idiot to because i dont like you pointing to ed and the two go galaxion: yes i shall enjoy this edu-mak: let the divine punishment begin then they enter the ring double d is scared holding the brain screw and ed cracks his knuckels then galaxion tries to hit double d but fails then they begin to fight to be continued